


Red

by Kai_Salt



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Human Experimenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster! Tom, Murder, Not future Edd cause of reasons, Red Army, Tord goes insane over Edd, Tord is obsessed with Edd, Torture, World Domination, taking over the world w/ bacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Salt/pseuds/Kai_Salt
Summary: Tord has taken over and wants his friends to be high up with him. By friends he means Edd.





	1. Lost

Edd groans as he holds his fresh wounds, rubble of a building just collapsing surrounds him. The gashes on his arm and chest aren't deep enough or bleeding so much that he needed immediate attention but he should make sure that they didn't get infected from the dirt, dust and ash he was lying in. Using his right hand while clutching onto a chunk of concrete, Edd pulls himself up to a hunched over stand. His legs weren't as bad as the pain in his chest. A warm feeling spreads in his chest as more blood flows out of his cuts. There's a pounding in his ears and head were incomparable to his bodily harm. 

Crimson red was starting to seep onto his green hoodie. The trench coat that once belonged to Tord was torn up too much for Edd to wear it, he would have to bandage himself up when he finds a quiet place. Truth be told, he misses Tord's old self- before he became intent on world domination- and the coat is just a reminder of an easier time. 

He still needs to find Matt and Tom before he can even think of dressing his injuries. Tom and Matt could have fatal injuries that need to be bandaged up until they would be able to get them treated properly. Edd could feel pain shooting through his arm and chest as he looks up to find either one of his friends, hopefully both. 

His mouth opens up to yell out for his friends but no words come out. That is to be expected, Edd's body was still in shock from the bomb. If they hadn't gone to chase after Ringo then they could have died. In the corner of his eye, Edd spots purple fabric with red stains and rips. 

'Matt.' 

All Edd could do is make a pathetic sound as he tries to call out for Matt or Tom. Words are quite literally choking in his throat. Edd couldn't talk so he decides to walk over to Matt and then find Tom. Taking a step forward, his knee buckles under the sudden pressure. He falls face first to the ground as soon as he lets go of the concrete. 

'I have to get up. I have to see if they are okay.' Tears prick his in the corner of eyes but the urge to cry is suppressed. Edd tries to get up but he hears an engine roar, the sound was getting louder. It's probably Tord's men looking for the trio. Smart move on Tord's part because if anyone could beat him it would be them. 

It's clear to Edd if he's found then no one could get them out of whatever kind of prison Tord would keep them in. In a panic, his brown eyes scan the area in front of him and sees two slabs of concrete leaning against each other. His hiding spot would help him from whoever was approaching. 

"Remember not to kill them like last time especially the green one; Red Leader has an attachment to him." Someone says as the engine is turned off. There was probably no doors on the car so they must be from either the military or it's stolen. It was more likely that they are in the red army especially given the fact they called Tord by his title and not his name. 

'Tord had an attachment to us all? Especially me? I get that we've been friends for a while but still.' Edd thinks to himself. It isn't completely out of the question that Tord was closer to Edd, they have been friends long before Tom or Matt were hanging out with Edd on a regular basis. Edd only wishes that he could turn back time and work Tord through whatever he was dealing with when they were younger. Maybe one day he could see Tord as his friend and not as the Red Leader. He wants to go back to the old house that the robot blew up especially now their flat's gone. Life had taken so much from Edd and to think that soon there would be no cola. 

"Come on, Pat. That was one time." Another voice says, his voice was gruffer than the others smooth voice. They fell silent and Edd's heart started to race. 

"Also you're wrong, it's Tord's weird obsession." The gruffer voice adds. He recognised that voice for some reason but he probably wouldn't be able to remember who it belongs to until he sees their face. Still it bothers him slightly that he wouldn't know who that voice belongs to. 

"Pau, you know Tord would kill us both if he found out you said that." Pat replies. Once again silence, all Edd could hear was footsteps. Edd could feel his heart in his throat, beating loudly in his ears as his blood runs cold. 

The fear makes Edd sweat through his hoodie. He could hear a dragging sound getting further away from him. All he could get out is a shaky sigh. There was some mumbled talk between the two, probably because of how heavy one of them is. Edd knows that they have more than likely found both Tom and Matt by now and they were scouting for him. 

If they find him then they'll all be imprisoned with no hope of getting out. What would they do to him when they find him? Would they torture him? Burn him? Would they talk to Tord or would they just execute all of them?

Thump, thump.

His heart is beating so hard against his chest Edd thought it would rip through his rib cage. Just thinking of all the horrible things Tord would have done to them ws putting him on edge. The air he could get in to his lungs is from short and uneven breaths. If this continues he could have a panic attack, that would be extremely compromising to his position yet doing breathing exercises would also give away his location due to being deeper and longer than his regular breathing. 

What little things he could see were getting blurry from the tears building up in his eyes. Edd would rather have tears in his eyes than be found by someone in the Red Army. Still, they must be high ranking as they called Tord by his name. 

"Shit! The green one's not here." Pat yells. His voice was full of panic. What would happen to them if they couldn't find Edd? Surely it couldn't be as bad as the panic he is having. 

"What do you mean? He has to be." The other tries to reason with the his field partner's anxiety. Edd could hear a slight waver in his voice too, Tord must have them scared out of their wits to go back to the base empty handed. 

It's still hard for Edd to wrap his head around the idea of his once best friend becoming an all powerful dictator. There's the feeling in his gut of something foreboding but then again it could be something weird from the explosion. 

"He's not here, Pau. Oh shit, Tord is gonna fucking kill us!" The panicky voice yells louder. Maybe this is a ploy to get Edd to reveal his hiding place, not that he is going to. 

"Pat, ca-"

"He is going to kill us!" The sudden interruption kind of jolts Edd back to reality. Tord is going to kill these two soldiers because of him. Even if they aren't killed by his hands their blood will still stain them. 

Why does life have to be such a bitch?

If it wasn't for his friends then Edd might have given up his hiding spot yet because he has something to fight for, he stays in hiding. His friends are probably going to wake up soon and start kicking off and he guesses that the soldiers are thinking the same thing as Edd because he hears a few murmurs of words before the loud roar of the engine fills the emptiness. 

Edd waits. 

He waits. 

And he waits. 

It feels like hours had passed by him until he is absolutely sure that Tord's men are far away enough to not catch him. With what little strength he has, Edd carries himself out of the concrete slabs and sits on a part of the building's foundation. 

A small glance at the trench coat brings his attention back to his bleeding injuries. He might as well stop the bleeding before he continues. Hope that Tom and Matt are okay is the only thing keeping him motivated now. 

'Tord better watch his fucking back.'


	2. Return

Pat bites his lip, drawing blood from the skin he just nibbled off. This is his way to deal with anxiety and it's helping him slightly. He knows deep down that Tord is never going to let both of them off the hook for failing the mission, even if both he and Pau spent several hours looking for Edd but still not found him then Tord is not going to be a happy camper. The whole situation is a bad look for both Pau and Pat, especially after Tord gave them this specific mission as they are the most capable. 

Said man is sitting in his office, waiting for the report. He has to account for some losses in the massive ploy however he did not like it when he doesn't get what he wants, especially if it messes up his plans. This So called "all powerful" leader could be taken down by only three men. They are the only thing stopping them from completely taking over the world. In his eyes there was only one out three he cared for. 

Edd. 

He is the reason Tord is taking over this chaotic world. Well, that and the fact that Tord believes he can change the world to benefit himself. After Edd became another asset in his plan there is no need for him in Tord's life at that moment. To Tord, Edd is another face in the crowd, a shadow of his past, one of many scars from thorns in his sides. Yet he still will not have Edd running around in his world. 

Tord's world is full of perfection and control. A world with only Tord's word as law. Thousands of people in his Red army to paint the green world with blood and control. He wants total dictatorship over his world, to pull at the world's strings as he sees fit. 

Edd's world is full of fun and joy. A world of opportunities and of freedom. With a few people to meet on the way who are either friend or foe. This is a world of a billion smiles, a billion laughs with great friends at your side. Edd's world is the world should live life to their best whatever that may be. 

Tord couldn't have that in his world. That is not perfection to him so it means nothing to him. 

Checking over his documents once more, a smile forms on the half scarred face. His attention is moved from the papers to Pat's bleeding lip. This makes Tord angry. Either his two most skilled soldiers had failed their mission or their is a problem with their mission. 

"Speak." Tord commands, his accent thick in his speech as his grey eye stared into Pat's soul. The eyepatch along with the scared face gives him more of a threatening look, more so than before.

"Sir," Pat's words are firm and clear despite his inner self quacking in his shined shoes. "We found-" The robotic hand lifts up, silencing Pat. No amount of training in combat could prepare him for this. There is only so much they could teach you and sadly no where will teach you about psychopaths of a leader. 

"What's the bad news?" Tord lowers his hand. Pat takes a breath, trying to make sure his words don't make him vomit. This report could either be the end his or Pau's life if Tord is in a bad mood. 

"We got two out of three. The green one wasn't there when we got there. A team is scouting the area for him as we speak, if he is not-" Once again, the hand goes up. More silence. 

Tord stands up. 

Absolute silence. 

No one dares to speak when their Leader has to deal with a failed mission. All missions are planned by Tord and given to his next in command, a soldier named Samuel, to dish out to the troops. Whether it be a solo mission or a unit operation, they report the mission back to Red Leader as soon as they return. 

"Edd wasn't there, you say? You have the other two, I take it?" Tord asks as he stands next to Pat. The internal fear in the eyes of Pat not spreading to his outward appearance. This is a commendable aspect of a soldier that Tord can respect. 

Pat only nods his head in fear his voice would fail him. While he tries to calm himself down, the inner turmoil rages on stronger each time he says something to Tord. The blank stares Red Leader gives doesn't help that at all. 

"Use your words soldier. I'm sure you know that actions speak louder than words and right now Pat, I need you to be quiet not silent." Those words make Pat feel worse than before. They made some sense but at the same time they didn't and now really wasn't the time nor place to talk about that. 

"Yes, Red Leader. We have indeed captured Tom and Matt." Pat speaks quickly and clearly. It's late and Pat just wanted his break after a long day of stress. "I made sure that Pau and I put them in the specified room as ordered, Red Leader sir." 

"You haven't completely failed me after all." Tord matters to himself as he moves back behind the desk, his robotic hand in his flesh one as he looks down into the base. The perfect view to keep an eye on the soldiers. "I have an idea on how to lure Edd to us anyhow. You have done well, Pat. I would like you to move them to the RB. After I arrive, you are free to leave to your bunkers early. Have Pau sent to the RB in half an hour. Dismissed."

Pat does the official Red Salute- saluting with his ring and middle fingers down and his thumb tucks into his palm, making the symbol for horns- and marches to the TR, Tord will follow later. First, he has to draft the plan or finish his plan. 

To an outsider, it may seem like: Tord is overcompensating for every tiny detail or that the Red Leader is insane. The second one is half true but saying he is overcompensating is an overstatement. Having at least one of the only three men that could defeat Tord is risky to a plan, let alone two so Tord has to account for all possibilities which manly revolves around Edd. In his eyes, Edd is more of a treat than Tom and Tom is more of a threat than Matt. 

This plan couldn't fail and even if it's going to there is still a way to salvage it. So many options but this is also about opportunity. But first things first, he had to lure Edd to him. Tord is going to need time more than anything yet once all the pieces come together, Edd will either be in the Red Army prison or on his side. 

Laughing to himself, Tord puts the plan back in the draw and then locks it. He puts a hand in his coat pocket to get another cigar out and lights it. 

"I want you two to follow me," He points at the two guards in front of him, "just in case Tom or Matt do anything funny." The two soldiers nod as Tord pulls up a cigar to his mouth, inhaling. 

Damn, today is a good day for the Red Leader and Red Army.


	3. Read my lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had some mock exams but have a few chapters written out for the next few weeks

Tom groans as he sits up, a dull pain in his head, more specifically his eyes. He goes to open his eyes yet he couldn't see anything. Maybe he is wearing a blindfold. Trying to move his limp hands to his face is hard due to his whole body feeling heavy. It's as if his bones are made of rock, his blood filled with an ocean of water and his muscles made of metal. 

When his fingertips touch in between his eyes, he feels something cold on his face. Pain starts to ease up but it still hurts Tom. He goes to pull it off but a hand stops him. It's cold and the skin is tough. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The condescending voice is sharp and firm. Hearing that voice makes Tom growl, his monster growl showing through slightly. All anti-Tord bells are ringing in his ears instead of an internal monologue. Not that a monologue is best now. 

"I thought I killed you along with the robot." Tom snaps at Tord, trying his best to find him without seeing. The display is pathetic to say the least but Tord stays quiet. 

"Kill me? No but you did permanent damage." That alone make Tom feel better but he still can't see the bitch he's talking to. "Let me show you what you did to me." Tom hears the pressing of a button and suddenly he can see. Colours and lights flood his vision as he looks around him. 

His eyes meet with one piercing grey eye and a black void. A half scarred face catches his eyes as he takes a closer look at the soldier standing in front of him. His coat is long, it ends where his shiny shoes start and only four buttons on his jacket. The symbol of Tord's Red army disrupts the blue on his left cuff. 

"Why are you dressed like an army general, you loser?" He rolls his 'eyes' at Tord's choice of colour: blue. That's Tom's colour, Tord's is red. As if Tom is going to let that slide. "Also navy blue isn't your colour." Tord's smirk drops as Tom points that out; one point to Tom. 

"Because I am the Red Leader and you are in my army base." Tord huffs like a child yet still maintains his harsh tone. For some reason he and Tom's rivalry can only seem like anything more than a childish dispute to everyone else. 

Tom's brain seems to move his mouth without a thought because he blurts out, "Is it Halloween yet? Is that why I have this in my face?" 

The comedic and sarcastic part of Tom's brain seems to be the only functioning part of him now. Or maybe Tom is using humour as a way to cope with the situation. Either way, Tord is getting frustrated with this. That could be Tom's goal. 

"What? No! I'm a leader of an army trying to take over the world, besides why would I go through all this effort if that was the case. I normally get Edd to do my Halloween costumes." Tord says. 

At the mention of Edd's name, Tom starts worrying. His hatred for Tord is distracting him from the important thing right now. He calms when he notices two other beds and a curtain however only one of them seems to be occupied by Matt, no sign of Edd. 

Tord notices Tom's reaction and this part of the plan pops into his head. It seems stupid to waste an opportunity to emotionally manipulate Tom, especially since he is wide open. 

"Tom, I'm going to be honest with you. I miss you guys, well I missed Edd than Matt and I barely missed you. You happened to catch me on a mission to make Edd's perfect world a reality. The world I'm trying to create is for him, my best friend and now he's missing. You and Matt can help me find him."

Mostly lies. 

Tord only missed his robot and Edd, his only friend. Okay, maybe he missed Matt bringing him random items to use in his inventions. He certainly didn't miss Tom especially after the... set back. In Tord's eyes, Tom is collateral damage. Just another pawn in his and Edd's game of chess. 

Tom has an unreadable face, less so now than before. It looks as if he wanted to protest yet he didn't. The words seem to strike a cord with Tom, as if Tord is telling him truths. His guy was yelling at Tom not to trust Tord, that he's evil and he cares about no one. However Edd's life is not a factor Tom wants to play with. For all he knows, Edd could be out there dying. 

"Look, I'll help you out but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Edd." Tom moves his legs so he is sitting on the edge of the bed. His body facing Matt's bed. The awkward silence is noticeable by both of them yet neither say anything. 

Matt groans as he sits up and tries to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Noticing this, Tom rushes to Matt's bed to see if Matt is okay. The sudden change in environment makes Matt a bit dizzy. 

"Matt? Can you hear me?" Tom yells. After what has happened to them both, they need each other right now for support. They may work for Tord now however there is always a chance he's lying. 

Opening his eyes fully, Matt notices he can only see out of one. His right eye is bandaged up so he is unable see out of it. He tries to speak but his jaw is too heavy to lift up. 

Tord soon gave a similar speech to Matt, lording the fact that Tom has joined the Red Army over his head. Now Matt is by no means stupid but he's very impulsive. He has a fair share of doubts of Tord's true intentions but he agrees to join the Red Army too. What ever kind of plan Tom has would have them working with the enemy. 

"You two have had a long day, yes? I'll have Pau take you to your rooms, he's one of my best so don't be too harsh on him." Tord says as he exits the room. The two soldiers still stand at the door watching them closely. 

This is going to be worse than seeing their personal hells.


	4. Outrunning Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been dead but here is chapter 4

Sitting on the edge of a tall building can give some people a thrill. It can make them feel alive and give you a sense of elation. Edd is not one of those people: he doesn't mind heights but he couldn't let his feet dangle over the edge. What if he fell off? Then how would he save himself?

The wind moves throughout his hair as he waits for his... business partner. He still hasn't fully healed but he isn't injured enough to do nothing. These last few weeks have been long and the days became boring with no adventures. That doesn't mean that Edd has done nothing. He's been planning for an attack this whole time. With the help of an old friend and some "gentle" persuasion could make a rebellion against Tord. 

His rebellion is nicknamed the Green strike plan. The name is not only the name of his operation but also contains his main associates. They follow under Edd’s guidance and act as a court to a king. All eleven of them have a huge role to play, yet they are all prepared to give up their lives if need be. With his small rebellion, they stand a chance at stopping Tord because of Edd. He has a secret plan up his sleeve, one that the spy couldn’t pass on to Tord. Not that it will ever need to be used but it doesn’t hurt to have a backup. Speaking of, the door to the roof had opened and someone was walking over to Edd. 

"Why did you call me here? I have more important things to do." The voice says. Edd smiles slightly but then remembers who he is speaking to. If Edd wants to make this deal he will have to bring up old memories. Old and very painful. 

The best way to make an alliance or a deal is to offer something that the other party wants. For Edd to make this deal he needs to bring up something they both want more than anything else. If that means he has to manipulate someone with a few half truths, then so be it. To beat someone you have to think like them, so for Edd to get rid of Tord then he has to do as Tord does but better. He is doing bad things for good reasons. 

"A hello to you too. I have something to ask you." Edd turns to face the man before him. He could see the hate in his eyes but fondness overpowers that. The seriousness in Edd's voice makes the other silent.

They stay like this for a while. Edd doesn't want to bring himself to even utter his next words but for the sake of the Merry men he must. 

"Would you let me have some of your resources for my cause? I am not asking as a business partner but as a friend." The words spill out before Edd could think them through. 

The other man stands still, unsure of what to say. They both know what Tord is doing and that Edd is the only person able to stop the Red Leader and his army. He knows that for his friend's sake, he's got to help Edd but is it ethical?

"Why me? Why not any other business man?" The question was from deep within his self conscious. If Edd really needs these materials then why not someone else? Why him out of millions. 

"Because I'm doing this for Jon, please Edwardo. Tord killed him and he deserves to be avenged, don't you think? If Tord wins over this world then Jon would have died at the hands of the earth's ruler and dictator. Please Edwardo. He already has Tom and Matt, I have no one else to turn to." Edd's eyes are pleading and to think people said he is a bad actor. 

Edwardo stiffens at the mention of Jon. He was still recovering from the hole he had left and Edd has just opened it once more. Looking at his hands, Edwardo remembers the way he held Jon in his last moments. Years of harsh words flood back to him and his last words echo through his head. He couldn't let Jon die for nothing, he won't. 

"Fine I'll give you some, about 15%. But promise me that I get to put a bullet in that fucker's head for killing Jon." Now neither of them are violent people but this was a psychopath of a man they are on about. He has taken so much from them both and well, karma is a bitch. 

"Thank you Edwardo." With that, Edd leaves Edwardo. This game is starting and Edd has moved his piece forward, towards Tord's pieces especially since they have more of a fair chance of wining. 

There was no reason other than revenge for Edd to live any more. Once he gets rid of Tord and the Red Army what has he got to live for? Tom and Matt have joined with Tord, betraying Edd without hesitation; Ringo has gone missing, Edd can't find her anywhere and she's more than likely passed on; Cola has "banned". 

Unlike his other future self, this Edd isn't stupid. This is a simple way to lure in Edd, taking the cola into a different location. If it wasn't for the spy then Edd might have believed it is banned. To most people it seems ridiculous that the ban was made and others speculate whether it's a hoax or not but Edd knows the truth. If Tord bans the cola then Edd would have to go find some illegally, even if it's stupid. 

Holding the cola in a secure facility was definitely a new part in Tord's plan. Now that he has Tom and Matt only Edd can defeat him. Tom and Matt are nothing to Edd anymore now they have joined with their enemy. Edd has moved on from them and replaced them with Mark and Eloise, who he calls Ell for short. 

Mark is his next in command. In case Tord captures Edd, Mark can access any information that Edd has classified from them however he must keep it confidential too. He has proven to be very loyal to Edd and is capable to lead the Merry Men, if not more so than Edd is. Eloise is in charge of the soldiers. She is their commander and chief but Ell has to follow Edd's orders. Edd knows that she is the most qualified for the position with years of military experience and it runs through her family. 

With these two by his side there is no way that they could lose. Tord has a huge amount of karma coming his way. As the old saying goes: 'Karma is a bitch'.


	5. The insider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd has been captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I’ve got more chapters coming

After months of operating without a hitch, they finally caught him. Tord couldn't be happier with the success of this mission. Pau and Pat have finally given Tord exactly what he wants, the one person he has wanted to catch for almost six months. It feels like a present more than a successful mission. Not to mention the sheer determination of his two best soldiers is going to be rewarded handsomely. Now he gets to see his dear old friend, 

"Edd! How nice of you to drop in." Tord says as his guards drop Edd in front of him. He was in his hall with two thrones, sitting on the bigger of both thrones. A sickening smirk stretches across his face as he stands up. This now all powerful leader strides over to Edd, about to test if Edd could still look him in the eye after all they have both done to each other. Glaring at the monster people are afraid of, no fear is present in any of his actions or in his eyes, the window to his soul. The deep hatred burning over in him like an out of control fire, spreading only further with everything that touches it. 

When he stops walking, he kneels down to Edd's level and forces his face to lift up. Tord wants to see that hatred up close and see how much he could make Edd tell him with only a look to what is going on the dark brunette's mind. He holds Edd's chin up to look at his eye, "To think that you've been hiding away from my men for this long." Rubbing his thumb on Edd's chin, his rough skin brushes against the surprisingly smooth skin. Watching how the anger and wrath bubble in Edd's eyes made him feel high and mighty, as if he is now the controller of Edd. 

If it wasn't for the cloth in his mouth then Edd would be chewing Tord a new one. The soul he is staring into was covered in darkness and bitterness, broken by self made traumas. Visible effects of tearing down his down his humanity seem to be years old, young Tord must have put himself through this to succeed as the Red Leader but why? Giving up your humanity isn't something any sane person would think of, let alone give up. There has to be a reason no matter how absurd. 

Family? He has never mentioned his family but neither have have the others really. Abusive past? No, there is only self inflicted damage. Was Tord simply born to be broken and torn down of his own volition? Possibly. Has this been a plan made for generations or was this some lab experiment gone wrong? Both of those are stupidly specific and made no sense. So it must be something else. 

Fame and greed are one in the same thing to the Norwegian but that's not what Tord wants. Closure is out of what little hypothesis Edd has. Love isn't a strong enough motivator for Tord and if so he has to be willing to fight for it. It must be close to Tord but also out of reach. What could Tord possibly want besides world domination. 

Memories of the their past flash, scanning for everything that could make Tord want to do this. Zombies? The Red Army were fighting them once so that can't be it. Friendships or alliances? Tord only needs the loyalty of his soldiers to feel comfortable with this. Fun. Is this all just a sick game to Tord? 

No, there is something else. 

Something that connects them both, a common interest. This has to be so powerful that they would both kill for it, even sacrificing their men's lives if it comes down to it. Both of them need to have this obsession or else it wouldn't make sense but what? A girl is definitely not something they would start a war over especially since they swore never to fight over a girl again. They have only fought over one girl in their life time but this is something they would continually fight over. 

"Look at you, so many thoughts racing through your head. I wonder if you can figure out the two things we have in common. Especially since you started all of this, combining both of those things together." Tord says has he lets go of Edd's chin. Two things with a connection, one that Matt nor Tom has. In the years that Edd has had adventures with Tord he could only imagine what two things they had in common. Edd needs to focus, what have they both done? What do they both like?

A memory of Matt getting trapped in the subway pops into Edd's mind as if his brain is trying to tell him something. He knows that they this day has something important in it otherwise he probably wouldn't have thought of it. 

"You bastard, that was the last piece of bacon. I'll kill you!" Those words seems to have bloodlust for a simple food. Yet one that both Tord and Edd would try and kill each other for. So that must be one of the two things. 

'Think, think, think. What did I have associated with bacon at the-' then it hits Edd. Only one of them is smart enough to plan this and the other is carrying it out. They have been on the same side for years, always having one goal even if only one of them has the guts to carry it out. It made sense but was such a ridiculous notion that no one would possibly think of it. Now people for years to come will wonder why the Red Leader did what he did and no one would think of the truth behind it. It’s too laughable. 

Eyes widening in realisation as Edd connects all the missing dots. Tord could almost feel the revelation and pulls out the cloth from in between Edd’s lips, hopefully Edd would remind his old friend their- yes, they thought of this plan together- reason now he understands it. 

"You followed my plan of taking over the world... with bacon. Why? It wasn't a serious plan and a stupid one at that. You really were serious about it too?" Edd's voice is laced with disbelief. He couldn’t believe the amount of time he had spent thinking up that plan, it was less than two hours, for Tord to then put the crude yet laughable idea that Edd had while sleep deprived. 

Tord chuckles at the reaction, finding out that there is some part of Edd that still knows so much about Tord. He stands up and makes his way to the bigger throne while the guards drag Edd behind him. It's not the first time he's had rough treatment from two red guards but hopefully it won't become a recurring problem. 

"My dear old friend, this is what you asked for, is it not? I have a reward for you for being so smart." With a nod at the guard, Edd turns to see two people walking towards him and Tord. Their clothes are in pristine condition and they looked cleaned up. Upon seeing them, Edd feels betrayal and then anger, growling at them both. 

As soon as they get to the sides of Tord's throne, they stop and turn to face Edd. No emotion seem to cross their faces, only a soldier like exterior. Robotic parts are put into their flaws, to make them seem perfect but it makes Edd want to hurl. 

"I thought you two were my friends. Clearly I was wrong." Once again, the harsh tone of Edd's new persona faults slightly but that could be shock talking. They didn't slip in their expressions or posture. It was definitely a long time for them and Tord probably didn’t have to say much for them to work for him. Probably some crap about the power of friendship or he needs their help finding Edd. 

Six months has changed all of them. The idea that all his friends have turned their back on Edd is heart wrenching but he prepared himself for worse than this. At least they are safe, but Edd still can't look at them so he focuses on Tord. That bastard is smirking at his helpless prisoner. 

"You must be tired after all this. Sleep on it and we'll talk in the morning." Tord waves his hand and the guards pick up Edd and drag him to his cell. This is his new home now.


End file.
